A Fangirl's Substitute Teacher
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Two Fangirls find themselves in their school, but with really interesting substitute teachers. Chaos endures. This sorta has a sequel-W.T.H.M.T.B.F.H.
1. Chapter 1: The Mess

Chapter 1: The Mess

"Em, wake up!"

"Eh," the brown haired girl looked around. She was at a baseball game for a field trip and she was bored as hell. She looked over to show her friend she was awake.

"Good, you finally snapped outta it," a blond haired girl with red streaks of brown and red in her hair said. The brown haired girl named affectionately Em by her friends yawned and looked around.

"I wish we could watch sumtin' else instead Meg," Em responded to the blond haired girl, nicknamed Meg. Meg yawned, she secretly wished they were somewhere else also. Neither were big fans of baseball, or sports in general. But both were huge anime fans, and would rather be sitting infront of the TV watchin' that then this!

Both sighed and after 20 more minutes, Em passed out again. This time in to a deeper, more content sleep.

Em woke up and looked around, she was in her room, and the alarm was going off for school. She scrambled out of bed and slipped on a T-shirt and some jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary, for her. She raced downstairs to greet her mom then walked to school listening to her portable CD player.

She waited outside with her friends until the bell rang, signaling that first period was soon to come, and what a first period it would be.

She scooted into her regular seat next to Meg, and they started blabbing just like normal 15-year-olds would. They noticed their teacher wasn't there, but honestly, if you dislike the teacher, who really cares? The principal walked in, she was a short, very short, woman with glasses.

She cleared her throat," I'm sorry to say class but all of the teachers have become very ill and are out today!" Everyone cheered then the principle glared at everyone who was cheering. "All the substitutes are new so give them a break!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

Meg looked at Em, and smirked, they loved watching the subs get tortured by students. The door opened, and the new sub stuck their head in to check out the area.


	2. Chapter 2: Social Studies

**_Chapter 2: Social Studies_**

Everyone got quiet, _very _quiet. Yami Yugi poked his head in the door, and much to his demise, got his spiky hair, caught …..in the door.

"AHHHHHHHH! DEMON DOOR!"

Em and Meg turned their heads and gaped, it was _the pharaoh! _It wasn't a real substitute it was, an anime character! Em rubbed her eyes, and then rubbed them again, not believing what she was seeing. Them being fangirls, it _was _their _duty_ to _assist_ a hot anime guy right? So, they helped, so to speak….

Em grabbed Yami's hair, and Meg grabbed the door. Both started pulling. Yami started screaming for them to stop, so they did.

"Please……stop deep breath," Yami Yugi said gasping for air after being pulled two different directions. Em grinned, and then poked his head. Meg examined the puzzle, trying to find a way to get it off of his head, and into her hands, for keeps. Yami was in quite a jam, he couldn't move, and rabid fangirls were attacking. So, being an ancient pharaoh, he could get out of these kinds of jams.

He looked around for any kind of an escape, and resorted to using a clipboard to pry his hair out of the door. Looking very frustrated, he ordered the girls to their seats.

Both Em and Meg looked at each other, and then sat back in their seats.

"Well, since your regular teacher is gone, I will be teaching, you may call me Yami."

Em's hand shot up as fast as a bullet.

"Yes….?"

"You can call me Em …_Yami."_

Yami cleared his throat, caught a little off guard, "ahem."

"Your question?" Yami looked a little nervous at the girl's…clear expression of eager-ness.

"How old are you?"

"Now that's not polite to ask your elders."

"Ya, of course you're my elder, you're frickin' 5,000 years old!"

"O.O…..how did you know that?"

"I have my sources"

"…..Are you a stalker?"

"Possibly"

Now Yami looked _really _uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat in front of the class. Meg raised her hand.

"Yes….ummm…"

Meg smirked, "you can call me Meg."

Yami could see these two were going to be a problem, but being the "good guy" he ignored that fact.

"Well, Meg, what is _your _question?"

"Why do you always wear leather?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Oh, well, you look good in it."

Yami suddenly got quiet, then coughed, the bell rang. Yami sweat-dropped, "have a nice day!" Em and Meg high-fived outside the class, now only 8 more periods to go, this was going to be _very_ interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: English

**Chapter 3: English**

Em and Meg ventured to their second period class, chuckling about their 1st period experience. Em casually sat down, and dusted off her binder, being the neat freak that she was. Meg was patiently waiting, wondering who she could torture next.

Everyone was going psycho, without a teacher, so when the sub poked his head in, he really doubted this job. "I'm not even getting paid enough," he sighed. He took a deep breath before entering the room, (unlike Yami he didn't have an episode of stupidity).

Em was drawing, and Meg was slowly turning a pocket knife between her fingers. Where she got it, we may never know. Em was just finishing the details on the chest of her Inuyasha picture when she looked up to change her direction to get better light. Meg was totally concentrating on how she could cut somebody's head off when she saw her friend, with wide starry eyes, staring.

Meg looked confused, and Meg's face of confusion was kind of a cross between a blank stare and an amused look. So, she followed her friend's eyes to see what see was _so interested in. _

"No, fucking way," Meg muttered under her breath.

Em looked like she was going to faint, "it's ….it's ….it's …..INUYASHA!" Em lunged, Inuyasha looked up, and then he was literally tackled to the ground, by a babbling girl, which looked like she had just gotten the greatest thing on Earth.

"O.o……."

""

"………Are you going to stop touching my ears..?...or do I have to make you stop?"

"You can do the second if you would like to, ."

"…………….."

"They're so cute!"

"What…? getting annoyed"

"Your ears!...keeps stroking them"

"Feh!"

"O.O"

"What?"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN SO SAY 'FEH'!"

"……….-.-….."

"I just want to hug you and and and…O.O perverted grin."

"….o.o…………."

"We need a gag, some rope, and a whip!"

"O.O!"

"……..Ok, maybe a tazzer too."

Meg shook her head, then laughed, she friend was obsessed, but had good reason. Now everyone who picked on them for being obsessed over Anime would be proven wrong, _way _wrong, Anime characters _were_ real, and _not_ just cartoons.

Inuyasha looked paranoid, he tried to get Tetsusaiga out but that seemed to get the girl interested in something else.

"So, how big is your sword?"

"Tetsusaiga?"

"No, your _other_ sword!"

"O.o turns red erm….uhhh…errr…"

"It's ok, I know it's not small, maybe you should name it Tetsusaiga Jr.!"

"O.O……………."

"Ok, …..well, what is its name then!"

"…….."

"Co'mon you can tell me, _pweas?"_

"Uhhh……I don't know what you're talking about"

"Rigghhhhhtttt, and secretly I'm planning to **_not _**think you're hot."

"…….."

"Ya, I thought so."

The 2nd period bell rang, Inuyasha looked embrassed/disgusted/something in between. Em and Meg scurried to 3rd period, laughing their asses off.


	4. Author's update

Update: Okay I'm going to be honest with you guys I'm not probably ever going to finish this story but hey wait!!!!! If you liked this I'm writing a new story and I'm on chapter 6, the story is "When the Hanyou Met the Bunny From Hell" .  It is another YGO/IY crossover and I have a lot more characters, more content, and maybe pairings in the future!!! Pleez read that instead!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps, long time no see.

Sorry about the wait, one of my stories have now been removed, Catch Your Own Anime Bishie,

No real reason why….

Anywaz…

I'm kind of obsessed with Twilight as much as anime, you can get in directly to talk to me at

.com

I have a side page for AnimeFan002 (that's me!)

Pleez visit!


End file.
